


Broken By Death

by nibbles131



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Character Death, Death, Sad, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbles131/pseuds/nibbles131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean died, he left Sam broken and unsure of anything in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken By Death

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a a quick and very short idea I thought of; may be slightly upsetting for some. Please review, follow etc.

Sam looked down at his brother who laid dead in his arms, he held him tighter and felt the warmth that radiated from his body start to die until all that was left was a coldness that seeped through Dean's lifeless body and through Sam making him shiver; his tears began falling onto Dean's face, making his face wet, he tried shaking Dean in the hope that his brother was asleep and would wake up and say "got you Sammy" and he would be pissed at him, but eventually they would both laugh about it. But the more he looked at Dean and the more he shook him, realisation sunk in a little bit more; Dean wasn't going to ever wake up and there wasn't a single thing Sam could do about it. Sam cried harder soaking Dean's jacket in tears and he started shaking with heart ache. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out and that all was left was an empty space; void of feeling anything but grief.

His blood was soaking through his clothes and onto Sam's but he wasn't bothered, he cared more about the fact that the only thing left that he cared about had been ripped from him, his family had become so obsessed with killing the yellow eyed demon that had killed their mother and his girlfriend all those years ago that it had had killed his father and now his big brother as well, he knew he needed somebody to help him and he could only think of one person and that person was Bobby, shakily he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to type in Bobby's number; smearing blood all over his phone screen, he clicked the call button, held the phone to his ear and heard it start to ring.

Three rings later he answered "Hello?" He heard Bobby say in a curious voice. "It's Sam." He replied in a shaky voice, Bobby sat up right in his chair; he could hear that something wasn't right and he knew that Sam and Dean had discovered the location of the bastard demon that they all wanted to kill so badly, he wondered if something had gone wrong during the hunt, Bobby hadn't heard Sam talk like that in a long time and that meant there was trouble afoot.

"Sam, what's wrong has something happened?" Sam didn't speak for a few minutes which made Bobby fear the worst and the next thing that Sam said made Bobby freeze and confirm his worst suspicions.

"It's Dean... he's dead." Sam dropped the phone onto the floor and took an another look at his brother who was still lifeless and silently he cried again for his brother, for Jess, for his parents and finally himself.


End file.
